Date Knight
by SilveShot
Summary: Jaune's got a not so secret girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This, as you might know, is my first Fan-fiction! I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review!**

 **I'm pretty sure you know I don't own RWBY sooooo... yeah.**

Jaune Arc stumbled as he the girl in front of him pulled him along by his hand. They had managed to sneak out of beacon that Friday night, which of course, was their designated date night.

"Whoa! Slow down!", He said. The girl stopped and turned to him with a smile on her face.

"C'mon Jaune we only get to do this once a week!" Jaune couldn't help but smile.

"I know", he said. He reached up and caressed her cheek. He went to kiss her but she dodged and began pulling him along once again.

"Uh, uh, uh", she said teasingly, We're almost there and last time we did that we never made it for dinner. It took me quite a while to convince him to let us eat for free again."

"It's not my fault you can't resist the Arc Charm."

"Oh?", she questioned with a dangerous tone. Jaune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. She smirked "That's what I thought, OH! We're here!"

Jaune looked up at the building in front of him. It looked like the kind of place Winter Schnee would take a date to. His jaw almost met the floor."Th-This is the place you were talking about?"

The girl chuckled, "Yeah what'd you expect? A bar?"

"Yes!"

"Well this place isn't that much different! They...serve alcohol..."

"For what? 100 lien a bottle?", He questioned sarcastically.

"Ummm... More like 1000?", The girl said with a nervous chuckle.

"...How the heck did you convince them to let us eat here? Especially for free?", The girl just raised an eyebrow at him. "Right, yeah your", he raised his hands to air-quote, "Reputation" The girl glared at him mockingly. "What? It's true."

She sighed her hand on the bridge of her nose, "Yeah I guess your right..." Jaune sighed in relief.

"Oka-"

"ANYWAY!", she said almost yelling her finger pointed to the sky. Causing Jaune to yelp and recoil in shock. "We should be getting inside, c'mon!" She linked her arm in his and began dragging him inside.

Once the couple was inside Jaune was even more intimidated by the decor and patrons inside the restaurant. "Ummm... are you SURE this is the right place?" He questioned. The girl next to him ignored him. She walked up to the waitress at the counter.

"Hello, what party might you fine couple be?"

The girl smiled, "The party is: Arkos" The woman's eyes widened in shock. "Oh! The VIP couple! Right this way sir and madam." She began to lead them to a staircase. Jaune hurried to catch up to his date.

"Arkos? Were you looking through my leader's notebook?" he questioned incredulously. The girl chuckled mischievously.

"Maybe?" By this time they had reached the second floor and were led out to a balcony table. A waiter came over and pulled out their seats for them, his date's first and then his.

"Here are your menus just signal Bill here when ready and he will take your orders." The waitress smiled and walked away. Jaune looked around nervously. He felt a soft hand on his and turned to look into his date's green eyes. She smiled softly.

"Just calm down Jaune there's no need to be nervous." He smiled back.

"Right...I'm just on a secret date with my secret smoking hot girlfriend...totally normal!"

"See? Now was that so hard?" He could practically feel the sweat pouring off of him.

"mmmhmmm", He squeaked nervously.

"Anyway we should order", she said picking up her menu. Jaune took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to calm himself. It didn't work all that well. And as he soon found out the menu did not help.

"HOLY-" he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and saw his dates eyes flash dangerously he knew he'd made a mistake. He felt his menu get snatched out of his hand.

"I think I'll just order for both of us, yeah?" He nodded nervously. She called the waiter over.

"We'll both have the 'Hamburger et frites'." She said. The waiter took their menus.

"Good choice madam...", He said and went to get their meal.

"The what-now?" Jaune asked. The girl across from him smirked.

"I just ordered us each a $50 hamburger and fries" Jaune's jaw dropped again. "It's not like we'll have to pay for it."

"Right but still that's expensive...Just HOW do you know the owner?"

"Jaune what did I tell you about asking me these kind of questions?"

"Not to, because the reason you liked me in the first place was because I didn't." He said with his head pointed down.

"Good boy", she said while patting his head. He was about to reply when their 'hamburgers' arrived;he couldpractically see her salivating from the mouth, and expression he'd only seen when they were...alone.

"Honestly I never took you for the hamburger type of girl" The woman across from him smirked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Jaune. Anyway finish your meal we need to get back to beacon in an hour, the last airship leaves in 45 minutes." Jaune looked down at his meal.

"How the hell am I supposed to finish this in 45-"

"30"

"30" ,he said sarcastically, "freaking minutes"

"I'll get you a damn doggie-bag okay?" Jaune nodded hurriedly not wanting to upset his date any further.

They managed to finish their meal in 29 minutes, with Jaune, of course, getting his doggie-bag.

The woman dragged him along and noticed the airship starting up. ,"Shit! Jaune hurry it's taking off!" Jaune scrambled to math her pace. They just managed to get inside as the door closed, which actually caught Jaune's take-home meal.

"NOOOOOO!" He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder

"Jaune shut up! Your drawing attention!." Jaune rubbed his arm.

"Your a real slave-driver aren't you?"

"This isn't my weapon for looks you know?" She said holding said weapon in her hand. Jaune gulped.

"I unfortunately do..." ,They arrived soon after. "Should I walk you to your room?" The woman in smiled.

"As much as I'd love that we can't chance it." She caressed his cheek and he hers moving her blonde hair as he did. She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss before he wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
/"Goodnight Jaune"

"Good night...Glynda."

 **Well... That happened... So do you want this to stay a one-shot orrrrr ya know a multi-chapter? Since Summer-break started I can actually update but once August comes I don't know and don't want to disappoint my readers... Maybe if I had a co-writer? I dunno anyway leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think I own RWBY...but in these few months I suppose it's possible that the show has changed hands... It's been awhile.**

Jaune Arc stood next to his best friend Ruby Rose in polite conversation. It was the night of the dance and Glynda had asked(ordered) that he stay away, lest that he give away their secret. While the Rose blabbered on about the pain in her feet he idly  
noticed that his girlfriend was shooting down multiple of his fellow classmates. He noticed, with a light chuckle, that Cardin had just tried and, as he turned away, inexplicably fell flat on his face.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side he bent down with a groan of pain. He turned just in time to see Ruby pull her elbow away. "Ruby?!"

"1", she said, holding up a finger. "It's rude to ignore your friend who's trying to talk to you." She held up a second finger, "2: I get that Cardin used to bully you, but that's no reason to laugh at his pain." Jaune heard her let out an admittedly  
adorable sigh. "And 3: I would really appreciate it", her voice was soft now, a serene smile on her face. Suddenly her eyes snapped open **and** had a look of anger so great Jaune took a step back. " If you would quit checking out our Proffessor  
who is like 20 years older than us!"

Jaune nervously chuckled at being caught. Straightening himself he rubbed the back of his head turning back to his lover. "Um actually she's on-", Jaune suddenly stopped cold. His face became suddenly serious, his eyes narrowed. He watched as Glynda reluctantly  
held the hand of one General James Ironwood. She was being led to the ballroom floor, the look of annoyance on her face clearly showing. Jaune's arm suddenly swung out towards Ruby, "Hold. My. Punch" he let out from gritted teeth. He could almost  
feel her confusion as she accepted the cup. Choosing to ignore it he made his way to the 'couple'. It left a bad taste in his mouth to even think of that word associated with the two. Lightly pushing the last few dancers out of his way he was finally  
before the older dancers.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Excuse me, Professor Goodwitch?" He heard the older man sigh in annoyance, before stepping away and turning to him

"Incase you hadn't noticed, boy, we were in the middle of an important discussion. So I suggest you'd best get it out before I have you incarcerated fo-"

"James", He was suddenly interrupted by the blonde beauty standing next to him. She sighed before addressing Jaune, " just what do you need?" her hands were massage her temples now.

"I had a problem with combat class and a few of the dance liaisons and hoped to speak with you."

The General spoke-up, "This couldn't wait until after the dance"

Jaune allowed a small smile on his face, "Honestly, I also wanted to dance with my beautiful professor". The generals eyes widened at this.

"Watch your tou-"

"Alright Mr. Arc", Glynda pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose." One dance". Now the General's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He started to say something before he was pushed out of the way by Glynda and lost in the sea of dancers.

Jaune and Glynda took each other's hand before bowing to each other. They got into a traditional dancing position before beginning to move with the sea.

"So Jaune since you've decided to do the exact opposite of what I asked. I might as well here what you have to say about combat class and the liaisons." Glenda's eyes seemed to narrow a little bit more which each word.

"Well I saw one of the liaisons try to take something of mine, luckily I was able to stop him before he could get away before hand"

"Oh?", The older woman raised a slender eyebrow, though Jaune thought he seen a bit of red on her cheeks. Glynda's voice brought him back to reality. "And just what", She paused to let him twirl her around before returning to his arms. He idly noticed  
it seemed as though they were the only ones on the floor. "Just what does that have to do with combat class ", It seemed she noticed it as well.

"I was wondering if it was proper etiquette", Jaune grunted as he twirled her once more, then, the second she returned he dipped her low in his arms. "To warn a man before I bash his teeth out with my shield for trying to take what's mine", the sentence  
had started in almost a whisper before ending in a growl.

Jaune felt himself refocus and noticed that they actually WERE the only ones on the dance floor. He looked down and felt his face heat up at the expression Glynda was giving him, although it seemed she was having an inner battle. Suddenly her face calmed  
and he felt his face be yanked down and lips hungrily biting at his own.

Jaune noticed two things before he succumbed.

1: the cracking of a glass in a white gloved hand.

2: the gasp of a mouth covered by a delicate hand, and a red blur as someone fled.

 **I have no idea how to continue this but nevertheless I might try!**

 **p.s I wouldn't call this improvement...I'd call it actually trying**


End file.
